


Hard day.

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully! Jason, Bully! Percy, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Victim! Nico, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is bullied at high school until he discovers that the bullies really just fancy him and Percy is just too immature to say so.<br/>All confusion is however removed with this realisation and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard day.

Nico pressed himself into the alcove in the corridor; he tried to shield himself from view as he retreated into the shadows. His messy black hair almost covered the almost black eyes that watched cautiously as the two jocks strode along the corridor, banging lockers and shoving their victims out of their path. Students scrambled aside to create a corridor, like the honour guards expected to surround a royal. And that’s what Percy Jackson and Jason Grace essentially were. The royals of the schools social hierarchy. The captain of the swim team and the captain of the football team. The schools favourite pupils and Nico's hated bullies.  
Percy and Jason were house captains for the school. Percy led the Greek house, the blues; Jason led the Roman House, the Reds. The other houses were the yellow house of the titans and the green house of the giants. Nico was in Percy's house, a blue.  
Nico with his short stature and skinny frame had made a perfect target for the two boys. They had started innocent, small shoves and gentle nudges. It had progressed to pranking and not so gentle shoves.  
As the boys came alongside Nico's hiding place they cast a knowing glance straight at him them wandered on.  
Nico shivered as the boys looked at him. It would have been Ok if he even hated his bullies, it was made a thousand times worse that they were his secret crushes since he started school.  
Nico ran from the alcove to class as the boys disappeared from view.  
Nico cursed that he shared all his classes with the two bullies. Not only were they both Adonis’s, like sculptures from a Greek temple, perfect examples of godly beauty. They were smart too. Percy was a great and biologist, Jason was ace at English, Latin, geographer and history. Nico just happened to be sat between the two boys in every class.  
Nico dove into Geography just as the class door was slammed shut by the teacher. He slipped unnoticed to his seat between the two grinning boys.  
He slumped down heavily in his seat with a sigh.  
“What’s up Neeks?” Percy whispered.  
“Leave him alone” Jason whispered, shushing Percy.  
Maps were handed out and the students knuckled down to the test.  
Nico was startled when he felt a light nudge to his ribs. He looked scathingly over to Percy.  
“Where’s Belarus when it’s at home?” he whispered quietly, throwing Nico his undeniable puppy eyes. Nico was caught in the sea green pools and his resolve to ignore the older boy withered and died as he sat.  
“It’s between Russia, Ukraine and Poland, Mio Americano stupido”, Nico whispered.  
“Quiet Mr Di Angelo!” the teacher cried in exasperation. “Stay behind after class”.  
Nico slumped down dejectedly in his seat, biting back any retort or excuse.  
“I’m really, really sorry. Really. Please, please, please don’t be mad” Percy whispered, turning the puppy eyes to Nico once more.  
Nico swooned under the gaze of those deep sparkling eyes. He couldn't hold his grudge so simple shrugged off Percy's apologies.  
When the class ended Nico stayed behind. The teacher made him sort out the maps for half of break.  
After completing his herculean task, Nico stepped outside into the supposedly empty corridor only to bump into a broad chest. He stumbled back, bouncing off the muscular torso only to be caught and held to the others warm body by a pair on encompassing burly arms. Nico looked up to find himself pressed to Percy’s chest, Jason stood just behind him.  
“Look Nico, I just wanted to apologise for getting you into trouble in there. And for being a colossal prick these past few years. Please give me… us a chance to make amends.” Percy fixed Nico in place with the puppy eyes of doom.  
“………OK” Nico said quietly, looking at Percy and Jason in confusion.  
“Right little one” Jason said, wrapping and arm around Nico's shoulder while Percy did the same on the opposite side so the smaller boy was tucked between the broad chests of the two jocks. “Off to History.”  
“OH yay,” Percy cried, almost skipping along the corridor, dragging a chuckling Nico and Jason in tow, like an excitable puppy.

In history the boys sat down in the class in plenty of time.  
They pulled out their jotters as the rest of the class shuffled in.  
A screeching cries “Why are you looking at that wee skank” from across the class.  
“Don’t be mean to My… Our Nico” Percy cried. Upon realising his words Percy’s face flushed a glowing blush.  
“Oh.” The girl grunted, glaring daggers at the skinny boy beneath the mop of Black hair.  
Nico looked from Jason to Percy in confusion.  
The teacher strode into class, late as usual.  
“Ok, lads and lassies, Today we’re studying the Russian Revolution. Open your textbooks to page…….” The teacher said, his voice fading into a distant drone in Nico's mind.  
“Why are you being nice to me?” Nico whispered to Percy.  
Percy looked shyly down at his feet. Looking back to Nico and blushing bashfully he stuttered out   
“It’s because I had a crush on you that I acted in the way I did. Jason realised we both fancy you; he made me realise that I wasn't doing much of a job of capturing your affection by acting like a dick. So this is me trying to make it up to you, and perhaps get you to go out with me… us”  
Nico’s mouth hung open in shock at that confession.  
“I know the tales of the mad monk Rasputin’s sexual deviancy were shocking, Di Angelo, but please refrain from showing the class the, fascinating though I'm sure it is, inside of your mouth.” The teacher teased.  
“Y-y-y - yes sir!” Nico stuttered, blushing like a virgin at an orgy.  
“So” Jason whispered, turning to the smaller boy, “will you go out with us?”  
Nico looked into the faces of the two bigger boys, their expressions filled with fear and trepidation.  
“Ok, but if this is a joke…” Nico murmured before being almost smothered as the two older boys dove into him, covering them in a huge group hug.  
The teacher at the front of the class chuckled.  
................

 

A while later the bell for lunch rang, splitting through the boys ‘Bolshevik economic policy’ induced sleep.  
They scrambled to get up, throwing jotters and notes into their bags as they fled the teachers rant of NEP and socialism in once country.  
“Damn, that shit is dull!” Percy cried, stretching and almost dancing in the corridor as he drove away sleep and boredom.  
“I found it interesting” Jason protested.  
“My Nonna. Demeter, she’s a socialist.”  
“Is she?” the two boys said in shock.  
“Si, si, she and my Nonno fought Mussolini’s fascists back in 45’”  
“Cool, My grandpa fought the Nazis in Africa, he was a desert rat” Percy cried proudly, grasping Nico by the hand and leading the boys down the corridor to the lunch hall.  
“My grandfather was a US Marine on Iwo Jima.”  
“What a funny bunch of descendants we make” Nico joked, “An Italian, a Brit and a yank”  
“Ho, my grand Pa was a scot, not a brit!” Percy cried with comical indignation.

The three boys entered the lunch hall hand in hand to the stares of the entire pupil body.  
Percy and Jason paid no notice and pulled a cowering Nico to their table.  
The friends of Percy and Jason made room and cast friendly, if knowing, glances at Nico.  
Nico tried to burrow into the arms of the two older boys to avoid the stares of the other pupils.

Having eaten his lunch and listened to all the embarrassing tales Jason and Percy's friends could recollect, Nico departed from the table to fetch something from his locker, though not before the two taller boys could press a kiss to his cheeks. Nico was blushing scarlet as he rushed across the school.  
Nico was too enraptured in recollecting the kisses; he failed to notice Drew and her band of mindless bullies approaching him.  
“Hey skank” Drew screeched.  
“Yeh skank!” her oafs echoed.  
“What have you done to my Percy” she cried, pointing at him accusingly.  
“What…. Nothing…. Wait, YOUR Percy?” Nico laughed.  
A fist connected with his guts leaving him sprawled and gasping on the floor. Boots were raised to rain blows upon his cowering form when he heard sounds of a scuffle. When Nico opened his eyes he was wrapped in Percy's arms as Jason saw off the last of the bullies with a well-aimed kick to the balls. Nico stood numb as the older boys pressed kisses to his brow and rubbed soothingly at his shoulders and tummy.  
Percy's hand slipped a good bit lower to grope possessively at Nico's arse, gripping the firm cheeks, earning him a disapproving glare from Nico and Jason.  
Nico stepped out of the hail of embraces after a few minutes and dashed to the toilet for a pee.  
The bell rang furiously as he tugged up his trousers, tucked his shirt and dashed out of the toilets towards his class and boyfriends.

Nico ran into his class, Italian, almost five minutes late due to his time the loo.  
The teacher glared at him sternly before motioning for him to take a seat. Percy and Jason stuck their tongues out and smirked cheekily at him as he slumped down between them. Nico grunted as he pulled out his jotter and opened it up to the current page. He had copied the notes in last night. He had to give the two boys their due, whenever they distracted him in class with their silly tactics, a copy of the days notes would always ‘appear’ in his bag later that day.  
Nico was watching the teacher as he wrote up a passage in Italian when he felt a hand slide gently up his inner thigh then another on the other side, seductively caressing closer to his privates, fuelling the blood rush to his cock. Nico's face flushed red and he suppressed a shudder as the hands reached his groin and stroked his hardening member gently through the stretched material. One hand reached lower, fondling his balls between slender agile fingers. Nico looked to Percy and saw the boy grin almost inhumanely wide as a finger slipped below his balls to caress the cleft of his arse through his skinny jeans. Nico couldn't suppress a moan.  
The teacher looked around in agitation.  
“Mr Di Angelo, Please translate the following into English, io sono insegnante dispiaciuto ero in ritardo , e che ho turbato la classe , io sono un ragazzo cattivo !”  
Nico flushed red. The fingers caressing his arse and cock continued their ministrations.  
“I’m sorry teacher that I was late…. and that I disturbed the class… I am a …..Naughty boy!” at this Nico flushed a shade of crimson and began to hyperventilate.   
“Well done Nico, now be quiet.”  
The hand on Nico's cock disappeared, only to reappear, pulling down his fly. The other hand began to tug his trousers down to his lower thighs. Nico looked at the other boys in horror. They only grinned wider. The Jason’s hand returned to stroke his cock under his loose boxers, fingers gently rubbing around his head, rubbing pre-cum about the swollen member. Percy's hand once again slipped lower until a solitary finger wet with saliva slipped along Nico's arse crack to circle his hole.  
The finger at his arse pressed slightly inside him, pushing slowly past the tight ring of muscle. Nico squirmed in his seat to avoid the mixture of painful stretch and pleasure.  
“Naughty, naughty boy” Percy whispered in his ear.  
Nico flushed even deeper, a stuttering breath escaped his lungs through pursed lips.  
Jason chuckled softly, quickening his motions on Nico's cock. Nico's orgasm arrived unannounced as Percy's finger thrust suddenly deeper to brush a bundle of nerves inside the smaller boy. With a strangled cry Nico came into Jason's hand. Jason wiped the fluid into Nico's boxers.  
Nico's vision swam in his post orgasmic bliss.  
He heard Jason chuckle and felt Percy pat his head gently whispering “good boy, well done little one” quietly in his ear.  
Percy reached down and carefully pulled Nico's jeans back up, pulling up the fly and redoing the buttons with an expression of almost affection that Nico, in his orgasm induced confusion almost couldn't place, and then it dawned on him. Love. Nico lent into Percy's shoulder, nuzzling gently against the older boy.  
Percy chuckled as the small boy cuddled into his side. Jason wrapped a muscular arm around the boy’s shoulders, shuffling closer to cradle Nico between them. Percy and Jason lent down and pressed a kiss to Nico's forehead. The smaller boy looked up at them in confusion and awe.

The bell to end Italian came all too soon. The boys rushed to P.E, The two athletic older boy’s favourite subject. They hurried inside a changing locker. Nico could only blush as he undressed under the lustful, possessive and predatory gaze of Percy and Jason. The boys almost moaning as the saw his cum stained boxers unveiled.  
“Enjoying the show?” Nico muttered cheekily.  
Nico shrieked as Percy grabbed him and bent the smaller boy over his knee.   
The almost naked boy could only gasp as a firm hand rained firmer still slaps across Nico's arse, turning what could be seen of the boy’s cheeks a rosy red.  
Percy fully pulled down the boys boxers to reveal the almost glowing ass.  
Percy let a single finger slip torturously between Nico's arse cheeks extracting an elicit moan from their boy, as he caressed the boys delicious tight pink puckered hole, before pulling up the boys pants.  
Nico shot daggers at his torturer.  
The pulled on their shorts and shirts and jogged from the changing room to the hall where already boys and girls were wrestling on huge mats on the floor.  
Nico found himself partnered with Percy.  
Percy toyed with Nico, pushing the smaller onto his belly and pretending to try rolling him over while secretly just lying atop Nico dry humping the smaller boy until he was pleading for mercy. Nico was begging almost wantonly as Percy thrust his hard cock against his arse crack. Nico could feel its length through their shorts and the delicious friction between Percy and his arse made him beg for release.  
Percy raised his hips, allowing Nico to twist round to lie on his back. Percy then laid down atop Nico again, thrusting his hips against the writhing smaller boy to increase the friction between their hard cocks.  
Jason interrupted their humping with a grunt.  
Percy looked up sheepishly.  
Jason replaced Percy as Nico's partner. The older boy easily pulled Nico down below him and began thrusting brutally against the smaller boy. Hands slipped from his hips, pulling down his shorts and boxers until Jason’s clothed erection brushed against Nico's arse crack. When the final barrier was removed, Nico gasped as Jason thrust his thick cock brutally along the crack of his arse, the thick head catching often on Nico's hole. Nico moaned wantonly at the friction of the boy atop him, at the feeling of being held, used.   
Percy sat at the edge of the mat looking dejected.

When the period was finally over Nico limped to the changing room to find the two older boys naked and waiting for him. Percy pulled Nico into a deep kiss; Jason’s fingers traced a path to Nico's ass, slipping once more between the tight cheeks. At the feeling of wet fingers circling Nico's hole he moaned wantonly. Fingers dove inside stretching him in ways he had only imagined. A choked gasp escaped his lips as Percy thrust fingers in beside Jason in the tight embrace of his ass.  
Deeming him fully prepared Nico felt the fingers withdraw from him. A moan escaped his lips at the feeling of emptiness. Percy lifted him up, hiking the smaller boys legs around his waist. Nico groaned as he felt the tip of Percy's cock brush his hole. The thick head pushed against the still tight ring of muscle, pushing past it, deeper into the velvety canals of Nico's arse. Nico clenched his eyes to smother the pain, willing his arse to relax as the massive intrusion penetrated his most private place.  
Nico saw starts as the thick intruder brushed the bundle of nerves drawing a pleading, moan from the boy. He felt Percy's pubes brush his arse as he bottomed out.   
Percy fought against the urge to thrust into the boy’s tight hot passage.  
Nico felt Jason press against his back, felt another cock press against his already stretched arse. The stretch this time was even more painful, an intense burning, Nico writhed and bucked on under the strong hands of his lovers as he slid onto Jason’s member, impaled upon the two thick cocks.  
Without so much as a break the two older boys began to thrust brutally into Nico's arse, filling him and leaving his abused hole empty in unison. The burn in Nico's ass was too painful yet not enough, until the boys drove into him in an even deeper, harder thrust, their cocks pounding his prostate making him cry out in euphoria. Nico came across Percy's chest, staining the boy with his splattered release.  
Nico's ass clenched with his release, Percy and Jason continued thrusting into the pulsing hole until in unison they came, flooding the smaller boy with their cum. They gently pulled out of the smaller boy, laying him down on a bench they lent down to kiss his still open mouth.

After a few minutes of rest, Nico pulled himself up, groaning at the pain in his arse he pulled on his uniform.  
“Did you have to be so rough?” he whined.  
“Don’t lie, you loved it” Percy said seductively.  
“Yeh, you loved being held, used and possessed utterly” Jason said with a grin.  
Nico could only groan his dismay.  
“You like it rough” the older boys said in unison as Nico tried to slip from the room only to be caught and smothered with kisses in his lovers’ embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize now for any accuracy issues presented in this Story.  
> I am not American, have never been to school in america, or for that matter been to the U.S.A. therefore i am perhaps not particularly qualified to write this piece however i regret any inaccuracies you encounter and would ask that if you find any please drop a comment and i will try my utmost to correct it.  
> Yours,  
> C.E.S


End file.
